Wolfsbane
by MarkedGirl14
Summary: Then Alex met Isaac Lahey. A boy who had the ability to get under her skin and into the cracks. A boy who may just be able to run her off the path she had set for herself and fix the broken girl she tried to hide. Full Summary Inside [Isaac/OC]
1. Summary

**Summary:** Even before her older brother Quinn, her had died, Alex had know she wanted to be exactly like him. She wanted to be a Praetor Lupus and protect the supernaturals who were new/need help and be the absolute best at it as well as earn her mothers approval. Taking on the assignment of the Beacon Hills pack was just another step in getting there. Then Alex met Isaac Lahey. A boy who had the ability to get under her skin and into the cracks. A boy who may just be able to run her off the path she had set for herself and fix the broken girl she tried to hide. Because as much as Alex wanted to believe she was who she wanted to be, deep down she wasn't so sure.


	2. Chapter 1

"Praetor Lupus" she thumbed the engraving on her necklace. She had to get going if she was going to make it to school. Her stomach was in knots though. Being a praetor was what she has always wanted and she had fought as hard as she could to get here.

"Praetor Lupus" this time she whispered it. Helping newly turned Downworlders (Vampires, Werewolves, Fae, Warlocks, etc.) was easier said than done. It was what she wanted to do though. Alex could still clearly see the day her brother Quinn had told her about the praetor. Her small eyes had looked up in admiration and her ears had soaked in every word. Quinn had been her role model, her big brother, her inspiration. That was before...

Focus. Alex shook her head and put the necklace on. Focus was something that came easy to Alex. Growing up with few friends and hobbies, it had been easy to focus on the few things she did have. She had pulled on her usual outfit of faded jeans and a tank top, blue today, and hoodie with her hair in its signature high ponytail. Taking a quick look in the mirror and grabbing her converse and bag she headed out the door. Checking her phone she found it only 7:30, plenty of time to get to school. On a normal day she and Jordan would have just finished their morning jog. He was in new York though and she was here, beacon hills, on assignment. Her first big one to be exact. The fact that the five she was to help we're around the same age as her and the possibility of the most dangerous supernatural on its way to beacon hills should have scared her. But praetor Scott thought she could do it. Jordan thought she could do it, and she was sure Quinn would have thought so too. Her mother wouldn't have though. The twelve years she had known her, nothing Alex seemed to do had met her mothers standards.

000

High school wasn't an experience Alex had particularly wanted. Most of her life she had been homeschooled or took online classes so she could also fit training in. Her brother had always said she was mature for her age. That she was better than most. It didn't feel like it though when everyone's eyes bored into the new girl standing in the front of the room and talking to the teacher. Alex scanned the room and her eyes locked on a boys intents gaze.

"Ms. Hale. Ms. Hale, are you listening" Alex snapped her attention back to the teacher.

"Sorry just a little overwhelmed, what did say?" She gave a small smile and thankfully the teacher bought it.

"That's fine change can be a difficult thing. I just said why don't you go take a seat next to Mr. Lahey" He pointed to the boy that had attracted her attention earlier. He had a mop of curly brown hair that looked like it needed a slight trim, and the blue eyes that had caught her earlier still stared back at her. Isaac Lahey. One of the werewolves she was here to protect.

"Thank you" she hiked her bag back on her shoulder before moving to the back of the room.

"Hi I'm Alex" She slid into the seat and gave him a smile. He didn't smile back. It was fine with Alex. She was a new werewolf, one without a pack, and had just stepped onto his turf.

"Who are you?" He asked although she had just stated her name.

"That's none of your business" She brushed off and took out a pen from her bag.

"Don't play games," The annoyed tone he had was growing but she pretended not to hear him. Hopefully she could find some way to show him she was no threat. It would be hard to protect him and the rest if they hated her. What would Quinn do? She thought fiddling with her necklace before glancing over at Isaac. He had returned his attention to the math on his paper and his eyebrows creased in frustration.

"carry the two" she told him and he looked over to her.

"what?"

"carry the two instead of adding it" she pointed to his mistake and he looked between her and his paper, "look i'm not here to start a fight. I'm on your guys side" stating before the bell rang and she quickly made her way out of the classroom.

* * *

**So hopefully you guys liked. I'll continue if you guys want so don't forget to review it. Also if you've read the Mortal Instruments you will get the Praetors and Jordan more but you don't have to have read them to read my story. I didn't put as a crossover because its 90% teen wolf and the only Mortal Instruments is Praetor Lupus' and Jordan so please don't feel like you cant read because you haven't read The Mortal Instruments. Again review I hope your review so I can know what you guys like and don't. :)**

**~MarkedGirl14**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys, Enjoy! (All characters belong to ****_teen wolf_**** except Alex)**

* * *

"So she's a werewolf?" She head a voice, say as she grabbed her lunch. The morning had gone well. She had Language arts with Stiles, Math with Isaac and art with Isaac, Lydia and Allison.

"Yes" She heard the voice of the boy she had met in class. Isaac.

"But what is she doing here?" another voice joined in. They were talking about her. Isaac's friend had to be another werewolf, most likely Scott, from the files she had been sent, ethan and aiden didn't get along with Isaac so she doubted it was them.

"That's what I'd like to know" Isaac murmered. Closing her locker she made her way to the table the group was sitting at.

"hey" she put on her best 'New girl' act despite the unsure looks she was getting, "Can I sit with you guys?" nobody answered.

"Yes you can" said Lydia who came up from behind her and sat next to stiles and Allison. Before anyone could argue she said

"So what are you guys talking about?" pulling out a ham and cheese bagel. Again nobody answered and Alex sighed. She didn't want to tell them. Not yet, it had barely been a day, it was going to be enhard though if they didn't talk to her and saw her as the bad guy, "I liked your painting Lydia. Do you do alot of art?"

"Thank you" she smiled. At least one of them liked her, for now, "Ive never been a major art person but I like it so I thought I'd take it."

"Where are you from?" Stiles said, the tone in his voice clearly international.

"Maine" she said, "I've lived most of my life in new York though" she smiled at the thought of Jordan.

"And why here now?" added Isaac

"I wanted a change of pace, something different from the everyday scenery"

"Family?" Stiles asked and Lydia smacked him lightly

"Stop giving her the third degree!"

"no it's fine" she said. She had all this down to an art, "I had a brother but he passed away" her chest tightened. No matter what, taking about Quinn was always hard, My mother passed away shortly after and I went to live with-" Scott jumped up from his seat, Isaac pulling him out of the cafeteria. She followed the others into the boys locker room, Scott halfway through changing.

"Anchor Scott. Remember your anchor" stiles tried helping his friend but it wasn't till Scott cut into his palms with his claws did he return back to normal. Pain. As always Pain grounded you although it wasn't prefered.

"You can't control your change?" Alex raised an eyebrow. The file she had been given said all of them could control it.

"I used to be able to but..." Scott trailed off breathing hard.

"Listen Alex I know your a werewolf but you really-" Isasc Started. Allison was filling Lydia in on whatever they had been discussing at lunch, probably her, and stiles was helping Scott

"I can help" she cut him off and they all snapped their heads her way, "you've only learned to stop your change whenever you please. You need to learn how to control the wolf"

"We can" Isaac clipped

"No you can't. You and think and turn but you don't control the wolf, the wolf still controls you"

"And you know how?"

"Yes"

"Isaac maybe she can-" Scott started but Isaac stopped him

"No. I'll have Alex 'teach me' first... Alone" Isaac stated and she smiled. She could see the same protectiveness in isaacs eyes that Quinn and even Jordan had for her.

"Great" She smiled in victory.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Also who do you think I should ship Scott with? Keira or Allison? Don't forget to review and tell me! also I will try to incorporate the 3b episodes as much as possible.**

**~MarkedGirl14**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Alex and the plot. All others belong to their respected owners. I also made up some of the Oni features so I don't think that my version of them are the real version but whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex hadn't been upset when Isaac hadn't shown. In Fact she had kind of been expecting him to bail on her. Instead of being upset about it she spent the weekend training and briefing herself on her assignment. There wasn't much to learn that she already hadn't know. Jordan had called a multitude of times to check in on her(In which i simply replied i was fine) and a few from praetor scott. Monday at school I acted as nothing had happened. The others didn't though. It wasn't as if they were completely unnerved or scared, just different. Scott and Keira seemed closer as well as Isaac and allison. Aidan and Ethan were watching scott closely and Stiles seemed very...normal. Entering the art classroom she looked around and saw her seat had been taken by Allison. So much for talking to Isaac. Lydia however was all by herself so she took the chance to talk to her.

"Hey" she smiled sitting down and pulling out her sketch book.

"Hey' Lydia didn't look at Alex and continued her painting.

"How was your weekend?"

"Good" was her one word answer again. Sighing Alex stopped trying and began to focus on her painting. She could hear Isaac and Allison talking with her wolf hearing. That and she had been taught to extract the information she needed pretty well. Blacklight Party. Gun sale. Guy with silver finger. Oni. Wait oni? That was something she knew about.

"Did you say Oni?" she looked over and two sets of eyes looked up at her, both very skeptical .

"Yes do you know about them?" Allison asked, brush still in hand.

"They're a form of demons" she set her pencil down and adjusted herself on the stool. "they're most likely searching for a possesed soul."

"We already know that" Isaac rolled his eyes at her. Not helping, "What we need to do is get rid of them." As always I knew how to do that, well sort of.

"You can't kill them. You must endure them" both of them looked as though they knew that but she continued "If all they have done is 'scan' you like we-I like to say, then you've been pretty lucky.

"What do you mean"

"Oni will do anything to get the soul they want. Although they like to use their katana's in most cases, If your standing in the way of them and their subject they'll use something called Usurpation d'identité de l'être aimé or 'Impersonation of the loved' they'll wrap up your mind, shapeshifting into a loved one and using that to persuade you, hurt you or even kill you." she recited it as she had learned it. Both of them looked at her with strange expressions. The bell rang and Alex stood up and made her way out the door. Quinn had taught her about the Oni. It was one of the first things she had learned.

"They're one of the most dangerous demons out there" He told her as they sprawled out late one night on the floor, "know why?" she shook her head stuffing another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Love is a powerful thing. If a Oni became you I would do anything it asked. I would do anything for you because I love you Alex."

"I love you to Quinn"

* * *

**So I wanted to put 'Impersonation of the loved in Japanese because Oni is Japanese but I don't speak Japanese so I did it in French :)**

**~MarkedGirl14**


End file.
